Hazards of Hazzard
by Carol-Lynn Duke
Summary: Bo disappears and Dixie is found wrecked. Bo had borrowed Dixie that day while Daisy was at work since the General was being repaired at Cooter's. But, where did Bo go? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**"Hazards of Hazzard"**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bo had borrowed Daisy's jeep Dixie that day since the General was in for repairs a few days. He was late picking up Daisy after work so she called Luke who was still up at the farm that day. Bo and Daisy left before he finished his morning chores. So he had stayed around the farm to help Uncle Jesse. He was a little irritated when he found out Bo hadn't gone yet to the Boar's Nest to pick up Daisy.

_**Things were about to change for them Duke boys that is if Luke notices that there wreaked white jeep at the start of that there backroad Bo sometimes took when he was joyriding and if he recognized it in the dark as being Dixie.**_

Luke slammed on the brakes of the car he borrowed from Uncle Jesse when he spoted the wreaked white jeep on a backroad from the road to the Duke Farm. He knew Bo sometimes took that road and he became worried. He drove over to the wreak and looked around seeing no sign of Bo.

_**Course none of them Dukes knew that Bo had crashed not long after dropping off Daisy. That boy had left town. Luckily them boys probation allowed them to leave the county, just not the state.**_

"Where are ya, Bo?" Luke asked worriedly.

Luke rushed to Tilly to contact his family and best friend.

_"Shepard, Bo Peep, Crazy Cooter, this is Sitting Duck. Got your ears on?" Luke asked._

Uncle Jesse and Daisy could hear worry in Luke's voice.

_"This is Shepard." Came Uncle Jesse's reply._

_"This is Bo Peep." Daisy replied._

_"Crazy Cooter here." Cooter replied hearing the worry as well._

_"What's up, Luke?" _

_"Bo, crashed and disappeared. Looks like he wreaked Dixie." Luke said worriedly._

_**Them Dukes and Cooter had no idea how long it would be before Bo was found or how he would be found.**_

Luke went to pick up Daisy after telling Cooter where the jeep was hoping he could fix it.

**5 DAYS LATER**

Luke rushed out when he heard the General's engine; Luke had grabbed a bag before rushed out of the house. Then Luke rushed out to the General and put the bag in the trunk after grabbing the keys from Cooter's hand in his rush.

"Luke…" Cooter started to ask.

"Gotta find Bo, Cooter." Luke explained.

"Got everything you need then? Your tools and everything?" Cooter asked.

"Yep…well we keep a toolbox in the trunk of the General so…" Luke started.

"Well if I knew you were leaving to look for Bo, Luke...I could have increased the power of your CB so you could contacted home." Cooter said.

"I'll call ok. Especially when I find Bo." Luke assured his friend.

"You better find a phone and call home at least once a week if not more often." Uncle Jesse said firmly.

"Yes, sir." Luke said nodding.

"Sorry about leaving all the work to you."

"I'll help with the chores." Cooter said.

"Me too whenever I can." Came a voice as Enos got out of his civilian car.

"Thanks you two." Luke said and slid in the General.

'I'm comin', Bo.' Luke thought to himself.

With that Luke speed off. Bo had got a job and studio apartment in the 5 days since the accident and some other things he had needed. He wasn't planning on letting them know where he was but was going to help out by sending money from each weeks check on home. He knew that if he put a return address on the envelop he would give himself away so only put the address it was being sent to and sent it when he went to neighboring towns so never from where he lived or asked the delivery guy from his job to sent it from one of the towns he went to.

It was a year later that Bo who was working under a car and heard a familiar roar. He recognized the engine the moment he heard it; it was none other then the General Lee . He was working on the car the owner of the mechanics shop had given him since he started working there. Bo had half expected Luke to come looking for him every day that year. But, that day Bo was alone at the shop so felt he would have to reveal himself.

"Hello?" Came a voice which showed the concern he feeling for his missing cousin.

'Oh Luke.' Bo thought.

Bo had heard the worry and concern in his voice.

'He must have been looking for me all this time.' Bo thought.

"Yeah, I'll be right out and check the General." He said.

_**Part of Bo hadn't wanted his family to see the effect the accident had on him. He hadn't wanted to become a burden to them so he left. **_

There was a wheelchair near by the car Bo was under. Bo had let his hair grow out a bit that year and let a beard and mustache form so wasn't sure his cousin would recognize him anyway. Bo rolled out the roller he was laying on using his gloved hands for it. He wore gloves to protect his hands from getting raw from the way they got used now. He made the mistake the first week of not having gloves. But, when his hands had gotten so raw they were bleeding the owner had got him the black leather fingerless gloves that he now wore. Bo watched Luke who was leaning againt the General as Bo moved to his wheelchair slowly and rolled over.

"Let me look at the engine." Bo said.

He knew Luke hadn't recognized him yet.

"Careful with him. My cousin and I build him from the ground up practically." Luke said opening the hood.

Bo smirked at the feelings his cousin was showing despite himself. Luke was a bit distracted as he opened the hood so he didn't notice the smirk.

'Luke you're such a worry wart. Uncle Jesse must have told you by now I've been sending money home so you should have known I was fine by now. But, I guess you won't stop worrying until you find me. Hope he's been taking proper care of himself though.' Bo thought.

"Yeah, I know we did." Bo said softly.

Bo was sure it hadn't click in Luke's head that he was his missing cousin. He could see in Luke's eyes that the gears were turning in Luke's head though and Bo knew it would soon enough. Bo wondered if he should call up Cooter. He knew he'd be the easiest place to get a replacement part he found the General needed. Bo rolled over to the office phone and called Cooter's.

"Cooter's." Came a familiar voice.

"Look I need a replacement turbocharger for a Dodge Charger." Bo said he wondered if his best friend would recognize the voice on the phone.

'Boy I missed that voice.' Bo thought.

"Those are expensive and can be hard to get." He could hear Cooter say.

"Money's not a problem…not for this car. It's an orange charger I'm sure you know." Bo said.

"The General Lee ?" Cooter gasped surprised.

"Yeah, saw the turbocharger needed replacing while I was checking his engine. Luke brought him into the shop I manage in Atlanta." Bo said.

It was only then he realized he might have given himself away. A gasp was heard from Cooter's end as he suddenly recognized the voice.

"Bo?" Cooter asked in shock.

"That's me. And you figured it out before Luke here." Bo replied.

"Bo…" He could hear joy in this saying of his name.

"It's really me. I'm in Atlanta managing a mechanics shop…one of the most popular in Atlanta now that I think about it." Bo said.

Cooter laughed.

"What's so funny?" Bo asked.

"You're why. Everyone that ever meets you likes you." Cooter said smiling.

"Not everyone, Boss and Roscoe don't like me." Bo pointed out.

"You're a Duke that's why." Cooter said.

"You're right. Boss and Roscoe just don't like us Dukes do they?" Bo asked semi-joking.

"Nope." Cooter said and started laughing.

Cooter stopped suddenly when someone walked in.

"Cooter…" Bo started to ask.

"Daisy…" He heard Cooter start.

"Don't tell her it's me. Don't even let on it's me." Bo stopped him.

"But…" Cooter started to argue.

"Look I'm not a hundred percent sure I'm going to come back." Bo told him stopping the argument there.

"I wish you would." Cooter said.

"I might…might not that depends on how Luke reacts." Bo said.

"So want me to drive that part out to Atlanta, buddy-roe?" Cooter asked.

"Please do Cooter." Bo said.

"But, you know things ain't been the same here in Hazzard since you boys left." Cooter said in passing.

"Ain't never gonna be the same…even if I do come back." Bo said.

"What…" Cooter started.

"You'll see when you get here. Never know when someone is listening in." Bo said.

Cooter sighed relenting since that tone Bo used said he wasn't saying anymore about it.

"Listen, Cooter, I've been sending a little money to you for the General Lee should be enough to buy that new part. Now CB me when you get close enough to Atlanta." Bo said.

"That's a big 10-4." Cooter replied.

"Thanks Cooter." Bo said.

"I think I kind of recognize you. You look familiar." Luke said after Bo had hungup the phone.

"I do?" Bo asked like he didn't know what Luke was talking about.

"Yeah." Luke said circling Bo for a minute.

Bo watched Luke wondering if Luke was close to figuring out who he really was. Bo had mentioned how they had built the General together.

'Should I tell him or let him.' Bo thought.

"Well I've changed since I left Hazzard and the farm." Bo said.

'I mean; when he mentioned how his cousin and he had built the General Lee from the ground up. I had told Luke that I knew we did…and I called it the General when I was under my car; when he spoke tryin' to get help.' He thought.

"Bo?" Came a shocked and confused voice that broke him from his thoughts.

Bo looked at Luke when he said his name but quickly looked away.

"Yeah, Luke?" Bo asked.

Bo wouldn't look Luke in the eyes at first afraid of what he'd see. The anger Luke felt towards his cousin was fleeting, before worry, concern and love for his cousin chased the anger away. Luke sighed and knelt to Bo's level in front of him. Luke put a hand on the side of his cousin's cheek and gently forced his cousin to look at him. He saw doing this that Bo had closed his eyes to avoid looking at him.

"Bo, look at me." Luke said.

Bo slowly opened his eyes and looked at his cousin.

"Bo, when did…" Luke started to ask.

"When I crashed Dixie…I don't rightly remember the crash to be honest. I must have been knock up during it, woke up on the side of the road. Some folks from Atlanta found me on there way home and I came here with them. I think those city-folks got lost going through Hazzard." Bo said.

"I started working here right quick when I got here."

"Speaking of work it's almost closing on your payday." Said a voice from the entrance to the garage.

Bo and Luke looked.

"Oh hey, boss." Bo said.

The man held up an envelope. Luke got up.

"I'll take it for my cousin." Luke said.

"Luke…" Bo started to argue.

"Bo…" Luke replied.

"Cousin…" Bo tried.

"You aren't stayin'…alone anyway. I'm stayin' too if you need to give your boss a 30 day notice first but, you're comin' home." Luke said.

"Don't want to be a burden." Bo said.

This statement shocked Luke. He never thought of his cousin as a burden ever…they were family and Dukes always helped each other.

"Alright. Give it to him, boss." Bo told the man as Luke walked to the man.

The man gave it to Luke.

"So, you're going to be leaving?" The man asked Bo.

"Yeah…but I ain't leavin' until I get those adaptations for my car done." Bo said pointing to the car he had been working on when Luke arrived.

"How are those going?" The man asked.

"Slow…but my cousin could work here in the mean time; he's real good with cars." Bo said.

"Besides I get the feelin' he ain't letting me out of his sight for a while."

The man smiled and nodded. The man laughed when he saw the interaction between the cousins.

"You folks remind me of my family back in Hazzard." The man said.

"You're from Hazzard too, boss?" Bo asked.

"Use a different name here. My family is pretty well known…everyone back home loves my family." The man said.

"Yeah, we both grew up in Hazzard. So, we probably know your family." Bo said.

"Wouldn't surprise me everyone knows the Dukes." The man said.

The cousins stared at the man.

"What?" The man asked.

"I'm Bo Duke and this is my cousin Luke Duke." He said.

The man smiled.

"You must know my big brother, Jesse." The man said.

The cousins looked at each-other and smiled.

"You could say that." Luke said.

"Yeah, cause Uncle Jesse raised us." Bo said.

"And Daisy." Luke said.

"Yeah she walked into Cooter's while I was on the phone with him." Bo said.

"Besides my cousin needs his car fixed so he has to borrow one of the loaners meanwhile." He added.

The man nodded and tossed keys to Luke who caught them.

"Those are for the green pick-up out back." The man said.

"Doubt you'll need it much since your cousin lives less than a block away. Ground floor studio apartment...we put a board over the doorway a plywood board so he could close the door over it, get in and out with no help."

Luke nodded in understanding.

"I promised I'd call home once a week at least and if I found Bo...my weekly call is due tomorrow anyway." Luke said.

"Bo has a CB there at home too." The man said.

"Good then we'll get Cooter's CB call when he gets close to town." Luke said.

"Bo lives in the only red apartment building in town." The man said.

Luke smiled.

"Should be easy enough for Cooter to find us then." Luke said.

"He's bringing a part for the orange charger there." Bo said pointing towards the General.

The man nodded and covered the charger with a car cover. Luke helped him. Bo smiled as he watched the two. Soon the cousins were in the pick-up and Bo was giving the little directions he needed too. Early the next morning Luke was letting Bo sleep in since it was his day off. Bo was jolted awake when a voice came from the CB.

"This is Crazy Cooter calling lost sheep, you got your ears on?"

Luke smiled and answered.

"Lost Sheep here. You woke up Bo with that call. I was letting him sleep in." Luke said.

"I'm just coming into Atlanta. over." Cooter said.

"The first mechanics shop is where the General is...but, why don't you come around the corner and come to that red apartment building. Think Bo would rather have a private reunion with you. over." Luke said.

"10-4, good buddy. Sorry there Bo for waking you like that. I'm gone." Cooter said.

Luke looked at Bo. Luke looked like he'd been up and dressed for hours.

"Gonna take a while for me to get back on farm hours." Bo complained.

Luke laughed.

"How long you been up?" Bo asked.

"Couple hours. Cooter must have headed out at first light." Luke replied.

Bo nodded. He got in his chair and rolled over to the closet. He recognized the desire to help him in Luke's eyes.

"Luke, I can handle this. I have been getting dressed by myself a year like this…so relax. No chores to do anyway here in Atlanta." Bo said.

_**Am I the only one wondering how the other Dukes will react? Especially when Daisy finds out that it had been Bo that Cooter was talking to on the phone when she walked in.**_

Luke sighed and sat down. Bo was dressed without his socks and shoes on when the doorbell rang. Luke jumped up and answered it quickly. He had noticed when he went to the kitchen for breakfast hours ago that the counters, the oven, and stove top were lower then normal. Luke had figured it was so Bo could reach things. The freezer was on the bottom of the fridge which would allow Bo to reach both the freezer and things in the fridge.

"Cooter…" Luke started.

"You about ready for him in there?" He asked blocking Cooter's view so he wouldn't see Bo.

"All but, my socks and shoes." Bo replied.

"Need any help." Luke asked getting a feeling Bo would insist he didn't need help even if he needed it.

"Luke…" Bo started to deny.

'You don't need to be so proud. Admit it if you need help.' He remembered someone telling him not long before.

"Yeah, I guess I do." Bo admitted.

The bed was a double and there were photos in an album in the closet. He had done it that way so he could keep something from his cousin if he found him. Now everything in Bo was screaming at him to tell Luke. In the living room Bo had a futon couch. Bo had gotten help from the one that shared the apartment with him the morning he was found by Luke. She had left after helping Bo. She went home to Hazzard to tell her parents what he was hiding from Luke at the moment. Luke walked over to Bo and helped him with his socks and shoes. Cooter stayed where he was. Luke knew that Cooter couldn't see them at the moment.

"Want me to call Cooter in now?" Luke asked.

Bo took a deep breath to brace himself and nodded.

"Come on in, Cooter!" Luke called.

Luke rested a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder in hopes it would help him stay calm. Bo rested a hand on Luke's hand as Cooter entered. Bo didn't know that he had even worried Roscoe and Boss with his disappearance. Bo wondered how long it would take Cooter to recognize him or how long it would take for Cooter to notice the wheelchair. Bo waited for both quietly.

_'Our families are just gonna love it when they find out.' Bo thought sarcastically trying to figure out how her dad was reacting to the news. _

_**Part of Bo was glad he asked her not to give them his real name.**_

One of Bo's hands went to his left hand and rubbed at his ring finger. It felt empty to him. He usually wore a ring when not working on cars. Luke noticed this action and looked at Bo in confusion. Bo broke contact with his cousin and rolled over to his nightstand and pulled out something. Luke couldn't see what Bo was doing. Bo soon returned to Luke's side. There was a gold band on Bo's finger now. But, it wasn't noticed at the moment by Luke or Cooter.

'Wonder when these two will notice the ring…Cooter might not notice until after he recognize me and notices the wheelchair…but, if Luke says something about the ring before that he might notice that first.' Bo thought.

**THE MORNING BEFORE...**

"Carol-Lynn, I'm begging you. Don't tell your dad who I am." Bo said towards a woman in the apartment.

"Bo…" She started.

"Look you can tell him you're married…just please use my alias and not my real name." Bo pled.

"But, Bo…" She started.

"Look your daddy, hates my guts and my family." Bo said.

"You know how he feels about the Dukes."

Carol-Lynn sighed.

"You're right of course." Carol-Lynn said.

_**It's about time we check in on things in Hazzard.**_

A young woman Bo's age walked into Boss' office.

"Daddy…" She started.

Boss looked at her with a start.

"Carol-Lynn, what brings this sudden visit?" Boss asked pleasantly surprised.

"I…actually I got married six months ago daddy." Carol-Lynn said.

"Why didn't you…" Boss started.

"I knew you'd be to busy with your business dealings to come and momma wouldn't come without you." Carol-Lynn said.

"And my husband and I had decided we would have a bigger wedding if our family wanted. Neither of our family were there at the wedding." She added.

"His name is Brian Duncan." She said.

"Well where is he?" Boss asked clearly anxious to meet his son-in-law.

"Back in Atlanta…he couldn't get time off work." Carol-Lynn said.

_**Let's check in on things in Atlanta and see if Cooter recognized Bo, noticed the chair or if either noticed that ring.**_

Bo looked at his best friend and to his older cousin next to him. Luke put his hand on his cousin's right shoulder and Bo's left hand rested on Luke's hand. The cold ring could be felt by Luke. Luke looked at his cousin he wanted to ask about the ring but decided to give Cooter a chance to recognize Bo and notice the wheelchair before he would ask Bo about the ring. When Cooter walked in he saw Luke standing by a blonde haired man with a beard.

"Luke, you know this guy?" Cooter asked.

"Yeah. You don't?" Luke replied.

"No... Bo! What's been happening?" Cooter asked surprised to see Bo with a beard.

Cooter had never thought that Bo like having a beard, even though he himself had one.

"Hey Cooter!" Bo said wheeling up to Cooter, taking Luke's hand off his shoulder in the processes.

Luke was only half listen at the moment looking around the apartment for a clue as to what the story with the ring was. The conversation had been interrupted by the phone. Not even thinking Luke answered it. Bo looked over at Luke a little annoyed.

"Bo Duke's apartment this is Luke Duke speaking." Bo could hear Luke say.

Then Bo heard.

"I have. Who…" Bo heard Luke start to ask

"I will." Bo heard Luke say.

"Talk to ya, later." Luke said hanging up.

Then Luke headed for the closet. Bo's heart skipped a beat afraid of the upcoming reaction. Luke soon pulled out a white photo album and opened the album. The first picture had couple behind a car with written in the back window just married and when he looked closer he recognized the groom as Bo. Bo watched fearing the reaction that was coming. But fearing more the reaction if anyone say the thing hanging from the wall on the left of the closet. It was a diploma or liancene from a mechanics school. And the reaction to the second page of the album which had the marraige liancene. Luke turned to the next page and he read the names on the liancence for the groom it said Brian Duncan which he figured was what Bo had been going by. Then Luke moved on to the brides name which said Carol-Lynn Hogg. Bo braced himself as he watched his cousin.

"Bo! You married a Hogg?!" Luke sort of shouted.

"You what?!" Cooter yelled as

well.

"That's against us Duke's belief!" Luke shouted.

"I know! I just couldn't help myself!" Bo shouted back, wheeling away from Luke so he didn't have to look him in the face.

"You can't control who you fall in love with Luke. My wife she's the farthest thing from her dad…she's a lawyer works mostly probono…you know when lawyers work for free with just enough paying clients to live off." Bo said.

"I don't care, Bo! She's still a Hogg!" Luke yelled flopping on the bed.

"I do care! She's not like her dad!" Bo said feeling tears forming in his eyes.

Bo knew at that moment his wife was talking to her dad about the surgery that might get him out of that chair.

"Don't judge someone you ain't met Luke because of her family. Uncle Jesse wouldn't like that you are I'm thinkin'." Bo said trying to calm down.

"If she's a Hogg, then she's bad." Luke said to Bo.

Cooter was trying to stay out of it, but he had to say, "He's got a point Bo. You know Hughie Hogg, Dewey Hogg, they all try to swindle y'all out of your farm or try to get you in jail."

"Oh. So now your siding with Luke? Like I said to Luke, you can't judge someone you haven't met." Bo said.

"Like I said she's nothing like any of them and I ain't the only Duke that likes her. Uncle and his wife were at the wedding. So was Uncle Jesse. Their photo is on the next page." He stated.

Luke then turned the page, to see his Uncle, his wife, and Uncle Jesse in the photo with Bo and Carol-Lynn. He couldn't believe his eyes. He had never been kept from something like this.

"Ain't you due to call home today? And Uncle Jesse was blindfolded by his brother at the farm until he was at the chapel and blindfolded and driven home again by his brother so he didn't know where we are." Bo said.

"Why the heck would he do a thing like that?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but he did it." Bo replied.

Then everyone just started thinking. Nobody knew what they should be thinking about, but everyone was silent.

"Um…Carol-Lynn's talking to Boss about something that could get me out of this damn chair, Luke." Bo told his cousin.

"What?" asked Cooter, now realizing the chair.

"Yeah. The chair. You didn't notice it?" Bo asked.

"No. What happened?" Cooter asked.

"I don't remember. I remember crashing Dixie, but then I can't remember anything else during that crash." Bo said.

"I found myself on the side of the road after and I couldn't move my legs." Bo said.

"The crash is why I left Hazzard. I didn't want to become a burden on the family and left."

"Bo. You wouldn't have been a burden. We have dealt with a lot of other things, it's not like we couldn't have handled this." Luke said, putting a hand on Bo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I worried you, guys." Bo said.

Roscoe had made up missing persons signs for Bo himself and put them up all over Hazzard County.

"But, I've been sending part of each weeks pay back home...some to Cooter and some to Uncle Jesse. It's how Cooter got the part." Bo pointed out.

"May need help with those adaptations." He added.

"I know." Luke said.

"But everyone wants ya home."

"Yeah buddyroe, everyone misses ya." Cooter jumped in.

Bo felt tears coming in his eyes as he looked at Luke. Then Luke embraced Bo in a big hug. Bo returned the embrace letting the tears flow. He had missed them more then he realized.

"Everyone?" Bo asked curiously.

Bo's stomach growled about then. Cooter revealed a filled pinic basket.

"Thanks Daisy." Bo said to himself.

So, eveyone enjoyed a good home cooked meal.

"I just said I was meetin' Luke…but you know those two." Cooter said.

"Yeah. Well, we didn't have to deal with Bo's cookin'." Luke said nudging Bo, making a face at him.

"Funny Luke." replied Bo with a smile on his face.

When everyone had their fill, they went and sat on the small couch that Bo had.

"Now I'm more worried about the reaction of my father-in-law when he finds out who she married and Daisy about the chair and that." Bo said.

"You know usually when Carol-Lynn is out of town and it's my day off I go and work on that car the boss gave me. My boss that is."

"Trying to make hand control adaptation to it." He added.

"Maybe we could help…once the General is fixed that is." Cooter piped in.

Luke agreed.

"I so hoped you'd say that. I mean the soon the hand control adaptations are done the soon I'll be ready to go home." Bo said.

"Ha ha." Luke chuckled.

"What're we waitin' for?" Bo asked.

"I don't know." Cooter said.

"Let's go!"

They went to the shop and Bo let them in the employee entrance. Then gave them employ jumpsuits.

"I'm sure uncle wouldn't mind." Bo said.

The trio soon had the General fixed and the trio were working on Bo's car now.

"Aren't ya gonna call home, Luke?" The owner of the shop asked.

"Not right now. I want to wait a little bit." Luke replied sticking his head back under the hood.

Bo was relieved to have two reunions out of the way. But there was something somehow familiar about the man to Luke he just couldn't quite place it. He could swear he had met the man at least. With the three working together the adaptations were soon finished it was around supper time by then.

"Ya gonna call home Luke? Or give it a few minutes so Uncle Jesse can say grace? Ya know I wouldn't mind hearin' Uncle Jesse's voice." Bo said the last part softly.

"I guess I'll give him a call." Luke replied reaching for the phone.

Bo watched.

"Want me to instead?" Bo offered.

"You don't have to, he might explode in your ear." Luke replied.

Bo nodded. Soon Jesse picked up the phone when it rang after grace.

"Duke farm Jesse Duke speakin'." He answered with.

"Uncle Jesse? This is-"

"BO!" Uncle Jesse shouted into the phone.

Bo smiled at Luke and reached for the phone.

"I heard that, Luke." He whispered to Luke so Jesse didn't hear him yet.

"No it's Luke. But…" he started.

"But what?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I did find him." Luke said looking at Bo next to him.

"You did?! Put him on the phone." Uncle Jesse said.

Luke handed the phone to Bo.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse." Bo said.

"Bo!" Uncle Jesse yelled.

"Ow. Hey Uncle Jesse." Bo replied.

"Sorry fer leavin'." He said softly.

"But, it ain't like ya haven't seen me…you were at the wedding." Bo said.

"That's true. But I'm glad your talkin' to me." Uncle Jesse said.

"I was afraid of how ya'll would react to the chair and Carol-Lynn." Bo said.

"Luke blew his top about her." He added.

"Cooter came cause I called 'im. Was on the phone with 'im when Daisy walked into Cooter's."

"I have to give 30 days notice…so…" Bo started.

"But…" His voice held uncertainty in it.

"Luke is sticking around…" He started.

Carol-Lynn was meanwhile explaining about 'Brain' needing surgery to fix his back so he could walk again.

"But daddy, he needs it! I want him to walk again and be able to run!" Carol-Lynn said

"You and momma will never have grand babies if he can't." She pointed.

Maybe Boss has a soft spot for his little girl. Carol-Lynn was in tears.

"Now you say that his name is Brian?" Boss asked.

"Yeah. Please?" Carol-Lynn plead.

"Want to have his child give you and momma grand babies…but…" Carol-Lynn started tears flowing down her face.

"Oh daddy please." She begged give her daddy her irresistible pup dog eyes she use to use as a kid when was asking for things she really wanted.

"Ok. Just for you." Boss answered to his tear flowing daughter.

Carol-Lynn smiled wiping the tears from her face.

"I should call Brain." Carol-Lynn said

"Though Luke answered using my real name when he answered my phone earlier. For now I'd rather he use my alias when he answers my phone." Bo sound a little different.

"I should get off." He said and he soon got off with Uncle Jesse.

Carol-Lynn called Brain's work knowing his habit when she was out of town. Bo answered before the first ring was done since his hand was still on the phone.

"What can I do for you, this is Brian." Bo answered.

"Baby, daddy agreed." Carol-Lynn said.

"Yeehaw!" Bo's first reaction was.

"Sorry for yelling in your ear. Now I never thought I'd be grateful to Boss. But, now I have two things to grateful to him for. You and this that is."

"It's ok." Carol-Lynn said.

"I can't help it!" Bo said.

"We'll tell him the truth after." He said.

Soon Bo was in the OR Carol-Lynn was driving back to meet his cousin and be there when Bo came out. By the time Bo was out of the OR and awake Carol-Lynn had got to the hospital, met Luke and had dozed off next to him. Bo sat up, his legs moved, he smiled when he saw his wife and he gently woke her. He didn't know if Luke and Cooter were in the hospital and if Cooter had stuck around in town.

Eventually the three were pulling up to the Duke farm. Bo driving the General Lee. Carol-Lynn was in the back seat and Luke riding shotgun. Bo slid out once he parked the General and helped Carol-Lynn out as Daisy ran up tackling Bo once he had put Carol-Lynn down.

"Daisy…" Bo started surprised.

Roscoe had followed the General Lee to the Duke Farm.

"Boss, there's a lady with Bo and Luke…looks like the lady I met in your office…Carol-Lynn was it." Roscoe informed Boss over the CB.

Boss rushed to the Duke farm when he heard this. Bo looked at Carol-Lynn.

"Boss…" Bo started nervously.

"Go inside, Bo. I'll handle, daddy." Carol-Lynn said.

Bo sighed.

"Alright, darlin'." Bo said kissed her cheek and the Dukes went inside Bo watched from the kitchen window to see if Carol-Lynn needed any back-up.

"Daddy, we knew you wouldn't like it if you found out. We were going to tell you. But, Brian Duncan was what Bo Duke went by in Atlanta. " Carol-Lynn said.

Bo had kept his fancy schooling from his familly so far. His and Carol-Lynn's stuff from Atlanta had been in a truck that Cooter had drove there so their stuff was already there at the farmhouse waiting to be unpacked when they got there. Luke in fact had started unpacking Bo's stuff during this and came across the license from the mechanics school in fact there were a couple of diploma as well in his given name. The diplomas he secretly earned before the accident. In fact the mechanics school was sending new license in his given name unknown. In fact Bo had been holding back in one aspect since before he could even remember and that aspect he held back in was school and even in the IQ test the school did because Bo didn't wanting to get teased.

"Daddy... don't be mad. Please." Carol-Lynn begged.

Bo started to go outside to stand by her not feeling right just leaving her out there alone with Boss. Bo rested a hand on Carol-Lynn's shoulder and she hugged Bo burying her face in his chest. Bo wrapped his arms around her and ran his figures though Carol-Lynn's hair.

"Boss, I know you don't like me and my family. But, is that hate really worth loosing Carol-Lynn? We love each other…I didn't decide to marry her lightly." Bo said.

There was a wisdom beyond the front Bo usually showed in this small speech.

"Your right. I don't like your family, I hate them now, for marrying my little girl." Boss said.

"She's not a child anymore and would you rather I broke her heart. If we hadn't married then I would have." Bo said.

He hadn't told anyone how he met Carol-Lynn.

"She'd be dead by now if we hadn't met in Atlanta." Bo told Boss.

"How would a Duke know?" Boss sneered.

"Because I talked her into coming over back to the safe side. I met her on a bridge in Atlana and she was planning on jumping. And I'm smarter then I look." Bo said.

"She was planning on jumping?" Boss asked surprised.

Carol-Lynn nodded looking from Bo's chest at her dad.

"She said she felt all alone. I promised I'd always be there we became friends instantly and love followed not long after." Bo said.

"You know how important family is to us Dukes…and for Carol-Lynn's sake I'm willing to let go of that anger. Are you?" Bo asked.

The ball was in Boss' court now.

"I guess. But only for my daughter, not for any of you Dukes!" Boss said pointing at Bo

Bo nodded.

"Oh I know. She's the only reason I'm going to let all the anger go." Bo said.

"Really?" Boss asked.

"Been to college you know." Bo admitted.

"Oh." Boss replied.

"I'm smarter then I've let on." Bo replied.

Boss laughed. Then Bo went inside and left Carol-Lynn outside with Boss. Carol-Lynn looked at Boss.

"What?" Boss asked.

"Daddy, his family doesn't know this but he has a couple masters degrees. We haven't had a honeymoon yet; but, he wants to live here though." Carol-Lynn said.

"His family doesn't even know he went to college." She added.

"They don't?" Boss asked.

"They don't know…even though Bo did it from here for the most part." Carol-Lynn said.

"He told me he would have kept going with school if it hadn't been for the accident." Carol-Lynn said pride in her husband showed in her voice.

"Bo…" Luke started walking over to his cousin carrying the frames with the diplomas in them.

"I wanted to go to the Niagara Falls for our honeymoon but, Bo told me he couldn't leave the state." Carol-Lynn told Boss.

Bo looked at Luke surprised.

"What are you doing with those?" Bo asked.

"I was helpin' ya unpack while ya were out dealin' with Boss." Luke said.

"Then I suppose I'm busted." Bo replied.

"Uh, yeah. Come inside and explain everything." Luke said.

Bo sighed and walked inside.

"Started goin' to college when I was living here." Bo said.

"Went to trade school too." He added.

"He said he was on probation and had been longer then he should have been. And you haven't released him from it. That's the only reason we couldn't go on our honeymoon." Carol-Lynn said arms crossed look in at Boss.

There was six frames one with the diploma for the technical school…two were MA and three were MS. The MAs were in music and art. The MSs were in Crime Scene Investigation, Psychology and Medicine which if noticed might surprise his family.

"I just kept going in secret until the accident. The diploma from that mechanics school I got after I left." Bo said.

"Beyond that diploma I got from the mechanics school I stopped going to school after the accident." Bo said.

_**Part of Bo was afraid of the families reaction to the diplomas.**_

Bo looked at them nervously. Daisy was shock. Bo had never seemed to like school when he was a youngin'. Daisy looked to Uncle Jesse and Luke. The family when they thought about it now. They realized he might not have like school in his youth because it bored him.

"I thought you hated school." Luke said.

"Bored me." Bo admitted.

"Then why did you go to college?" Luke asked.

"Able to keep busy with college better." Bo said.

"Ok." replied Luke

"I was working in a new subject when the accident happened." Bo said.

Everyone looked up at Bo with sad eyes.

"But, that doesn't matter anymore." Bo said looking to where his wife was.

Carol-Lynn walked in, hugging Bo from behind. Bo smiled at her his hands resting on her hands. Bo gave his wife that radiant smile of his. Bo was acting more and more like the Bo his family had known and loved now that he was back on his feet.

"Wait Coot ain't met Carol-Lynn yet." Bo said in realization.

Bo started to get up from the chair in the kitchen he had been sitting at. Bo's legs were still building their strength back up though so at the moment he couldn't walk very far or be on his feet long. Soon the General pulled up at Cooter's.

"Hey, Cooter…" Bo started as he jumped out and walked to the passenger side and helped Carol-Lynn out.

It was a slow day for Cooter. It had been since the Duke boys left. One of his own accord and the other looking for the first.

"Want ya ta meet someone, Coot." Bo said crouching since Cooter was under one of the few cars in the garage.

"Who is it?" Cooter asked.

"My wife, Coot." Bo said.

"She's standin' by the General. So, if ya would come out I could introduce ya." He added.

Bo smiled at Carol-Lynn. At the farm Luke made suggestions for Bo and Carol-Lynn one was an addition be made to the current farm house or build a second farm house on the land maybe on the back 40. Luke looked at Uncle Jesse after he made the suggestions. Carol-Lynn moved to Bo's side when he seemed to be in pain. Bo fell on his butt by the car.

"Are you alright?" Carol-Lynn asked.

"Over did it that's all. Probably shouldn't be on my feet so much yet." Bo said.

"No you shouldn't. Let's get you inside and on the couch and nice and comfortable." Carol-Lynn said.

Bo looked towards the car he had been crouched by.

"Cooter…" Bo started.

Cooter walked to Bo's side. Once inside Bo looked at Carol-Lynn and Cooter while sitting on the couch.

"Carol-Lynn, this is my best friend Cooter Davenport. Cooter, this is Carol-Lynn Duke my wife." Bo introduced them.

Cooter wiped off his hand and shook her hand.

"Nice to meetcha." Carol-Lynn said smiling taking Cooter's hand.

Bo smiled watching. Then Carol-Lynn sat back down next to Bo. Bo put an arm around Carol-Lynn.

"Still getting my strength back up to what it was." Bo said.

Then Cooter went quiet, not remembering why yet.

"After being in that chair all that time." Bo reminded.

"I was unable to even move my legs for a year. It'll take a while for me to be back at the level of activity I use to be at. But, I'm home which should help." Bo added.

Only Luke, Daisy, Uncle Jesse, Carol-Lynn and Boss knew about his fancy schooling and for the moment Bo wanted to keep it that way. He did wonder how Cooter would react. He decided to reveal the license from the mechanics' school anyway to Cooter the other diplomas would remain a family secret for the time being.

"I do have a license or diploma from the best mechanics school in the state." Bo mention to Cooter in passing.

"Mechanics? You can help me in the garage now." Cooter said chuckling.

"I was working for my uncle in one in Atlanta. I told you that and you help with that car and the General a while back remember." Bo said.

Something suddenly clicked in Bo's head as he realized something the realization was visible in his eyes.

"And Luke didn't recognize him." Bo said softly.

"Recognize who?" Carol-Lynn asked.

"That man...my uncle...my boss in Atlanta is his dad." Bo said.

"His dad but, I thought..." Cooter started.

"So did we cousins." Bo said.

"Uncle blindfold Jesse when he brought him to the wedding and blindfolded him when he brought him home. That may have something to do with why we cousins were allowed to think he was dead." He added.

"Witness Protection?" Carol-Lynn suggested.

Bo shrugged.

"Makes the most sense." Bo said.

Bo looked at Cooter, who looked at Carol-Lynn, who looked back at Bo. Bo didn't realize he was starting to give away his IQ now. Bo smiled at Carol-Lynn.

"I wonder when Luke will realize it." Bo said.

"I don't know." Cooter said.

"Maybe we could stay at the hotel and have our honey-moon that is unless I can get you permission to leave the county or state from daddy." Carol-Lynn said.

Bo agreed.

"The hotel would be fine." Bo said.

"You know all the single ladies in town are going to hate you for marrying Bo here." Cooter joked patting his friend's shoulder.

Bo blushed a bit.

"Very funny." Bo said sarcastically and rolling his eyes slightly.

Bo was thinking of going back to school once he recovered to finish out his PhDs. He had been only a few credits short of fourth MS this one in chemistry before the accident. Cooter could see that Bo was distracted thinking of something and Cooter looked to Carol-Lynn for the answers as to what was bothering Bo.

"School if I know him." Carol-Lynn commented.

Bo sighed and looked at her

"I was planning on keep my diplomas from Cooter." Bo said.

"Oh sorry ." Carol-Lynn said.

"I was a few credits short of a masters in chemistry." Bo told Carol-Lynn.

"That would be your sixth masters." Carol -Lynn said.

Bo nodded.

"Sometimes I use to read you law textbooks to keep my mind busy." Bo admitted.

"Use to when did you stop?" Carol -Lynn asked.

"After I read them all cover to cover. Then I started borrowing library books. Read them all cover to cover it seems before we got back here to Hazzard." Bo explained.

Bo looked at Cooter trying to gage his friends reaction to the revelation that not only had Bo gone to college but had gone back and got almost six masters in secret before he disappeared then got a diploma after from a mechanics school. Bo watched and waited for Cooter's reaction. But Cooter stayed silent, staring into space.

"Are you alright, Cooter?" Carol-Lynn asked.

Bo was getting a little worried and put a hand on Cooter shaking his friend a bit.

"Coot?" Bo asked concern showing in his voice and on his face.

Bo was growing more and more concerned about Cooter by the second.

"Cooter...Cooter Davenport!" Bo said loudly shaking his friend harder hoping to snap his friend out of whatever daze he might be in.

Fear was now obvious in Bo's voice and face as well as worry. Bo looked at Carol-Lynn trying to hide the fear and worry from her.

"Think we should call the others?" Carol-Lynn asked.

Bo nodded.

"Maybe." Bo said.

Bo hesitated a minute before heading over to the CB.

"Lost Sheep two to Sitting Duck, Bo Beep or Shepard." Bo said in the CB.

Bo hadn't really cared at the moment which of them answered him. Just as long as one of them did. Bo was trying to keep the fear and worry from his voice. Bo glanced at Carol-Lynn and Cooter worried about Cooter.

"Sitting Duck here." Luke said answering it giving Uncle Jesse time to consider the suggestions he had made.

"Luke, something seems wrong with, Coot." Bo said.

"Why? What's he doin'?" Luke asked.

"He ain't answerin' just starring into space not respondin'." Bo said worriedly.

"I'll be right there." Luke said.

"OK." Bo said putting back the mic and looking at Carol-Lynn.

Bo waited a bit impatiently and thought about testing if Cooter would react to any stimuli. Bo was pacing a bit and his legs started to give out on him again. Bo caught himself on the General. Bo looked at Carol-Lynn and Cooter. About then a black car pulled up it was Tilly and Luke got out.

"Luke…" Bo started.

Luke helped Bo back the couch. Then went to Cooter to try and snap him out of. Bo watched worriedly.

"Cooter?" Luke tried giving his friend a firm shake.

Bo looked at Carol-Lynn fear and worry clear to see.

"He ain't responding, we should get him to the hospital." Luke said.

Bo nodded.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind us using his truck." Bo said.

Bo stood and helped move Cooter into the truck and looked at Luke as he got in the drivers seat. Then he looked at Carol-Lynn.

"Go." Carol-Lynn said.

Bo nodded and drove Cooter to the hospital CBing ahead to give the hospital a heads up and soon arrived and the nurses helped take Cooter in side. Bo was struggling a little to stay on his feet when he followed Cooter. Bo had forgot one of his masters though but given what happened with the ones mentioned to Cooter he figured that was probably a good thing. Bo felt his legs were about to give out on him again and he sat in a chair in the waiting room. Luke had followed in Black Tillie with Carol-Lynn after locking up the garage leaving the General inside. Bo was sitting in the waiting room when they arrived.

"We should never have told him about my schooling. Maybe if I had told Carol-Lynn she wouldn't have mentioned my schooling and we wouldn't have ended up telling Cooter. If we didn't tell him he might not be in this condition." Bo mumbled.

Carol-Lynn sighed and looked at Luke.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER…**

Cooter looked around confused and not knowing where he was. A nurse walked in then and went to Cooter's bedside.

"I see you snapped out of it, Mr. Davenport." The nurse said.

"Huh?" Cooter asked looking at her confused.

"You haven't been responding for four months. I should call the garage and let your friend know." The nurse said.

During that time Carol-Lynn was working and had got the Duke Boys off probation unknown by them, Boss or Rosco. Only Carol-Lynn knew this and she walked into the garage with a lunch for Bo.

"Hi, honey." Bo said smiling at her.

"Lunch time." Carol-Lynn said.

"I can see that." Bo said smiling still as the phone rang.

Bo picked it up.

"Cooter's Garage this is Bo Duke speakin'." He said.

"Mr. Duke, this is a nurse at Tri-County." She said.

"Yeah...something wrong?" Bo asked.

"Mr. Davenport snapped out of it." The nurse said.

Bo smiled even bigger.

"That's great. I'll be there to talk to him after lunch." Bo said.

"Alright." The nurse said.

With that Bo hung up and looked at Carol-Lynn.

"Bo..." Carol-Lynn started to ask.

"Cooter snapped out of it." Bo said.

"That's great." Carol-Lynn said.

Bo washed his hands and ate lunch with Carol-Lynn.

Soon the two drove the General to Tri-County and Bo walked into Cooter's room and sat in the chair by the bed.

"Hey, Cooter." Bo said smiling at his friend.

"Hey, Bo." Cooter replied.

"You know you scared us." Bo said.

"Sorry." Cooter chuckled.

"I didn't know me going to college would be that much of a shock to you." Bo said smiling.

"I didn't think so either." Cooter replied.

"I've been running the garage for you." Bo said.

"Hey thanks buddyroe." Cooter siad.

"No problem. My wife told me on the way over here that she got me and Luke off probation." Bo said.

"I mean we haven't had our honeymoon yet."

"I think she has something planned. And Luke is working on a project he won't let me or Carol-Lynn see on the back 40. Some of the neighbors know but, won't tell us."

Cooter smiled at Bo.

"I think she was waiting to tell me." Bo said.

Cooter was back at the garage the next month. Bo and Carol-Lynn left they were gone for nine months he and Carol-Lynn had called the Dukes every once and a while. So Carol-Lynn was now in there bed in the new farmhouse and Bo was unpacking there stuff when he heard Carol-Lynn make a noise. Bo had been keeping an ear out for that and picked up a nearby phone and called the Duke Farm.

"Duke Farm Jesse Duke speakin'." Bo heard.

"Uncle Jesse, it's Bo can you come out here? Carol-Lynn is pregnant and…" Bo started.

Bo was fighting a panic that was creeping in on him.

"What?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"I think Carol-Lynn is in labor." Bo said.

"Be right there." Uncle Jesse said frantically.

Luke was out tuning up the cars. Luke looked at Uncle Jesse when he rushed out.

"Is something wrong?" Luke asked.

"Carol-Lynn is in labor." Uncle Jesse told Luke.

"I'll drive." Luke said.

Soon a car pulled up to the 2nd farmhouse and both rushed in. Luke kept Bo busy and Jesse went to tend to Carol-Lynn. Bo was pacing in the kitchen.

**TO BE CONTIUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Relax." Luke said.

"Easy for you to say it's not your wife in there and you aren't the one with medical training." Bo revealed since the family had never noticed what fields the masters were in.

"That's true, but you need to relax, it's going to be okay." Luke said.

Bo sighed.

"I should probably contact Boss and Lulu." Bo said.

"Why...oh yeah." Luke said.

Soon the phone in Boss' office at the Boar's Nest rang.

"Hello? J.D. Hogg here." he answered.

"Boss, Bo and thought you and Lulu would wanna know that you're gonna be grandparents soon." He said.

"What?!" Boss yelled.

"Carol-Lynn is in labor." Bo said.

"We're in our house on the back 40 of the Duke Farm. Uncle Jesse is helping her. Just thought I'd call and tell you now I'm going call Lulu." Bo said.

Lulu had reacted better to her son-in-law. The house phone of J.D. Hogg soon ran and Lulu answered it.

"Lulu, it's Bo. You're gonna be a grandma today." Bo told her it was about then a baby was heard crying in the bedroom.

Bo smiled hearing this...but knew there was more work to do since he knew she was pregnant with twins.

'I wonder if that's my son or daughter.' Bo thought.

"That's only the first baby...one more to go." He told Lulu and Luke.

"Twins?" they both said together.

"Yeah one boy and one girl." Bo said.

"I'll be right there." Lulu said.

"Alright." Bo said and gave his location.

Bo hung up the phone and looked at Luke.

"Think you could find out which baby that is? I doubt Uncle Jesse would let me yet." Bo said.

Luke walked into the bedroom.

"Uncle Jesse…" Luke started.

"It's a boy." Uncle Jesse said.

Luke smiled.

"There's a girl in there still." Luke said.

"Take him then." Uncle Jesse said.

"Maybe Bo should do that. It's his son after all and he's the one with medical training. Besides if we don't let him in soon we may need to repair the floor in the kitchen." Luke said.

"Why's that?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"The way his pacing in there. If he keeps going like he is he'll ware a whole in the floor." Luke said.

"It's a boy." Uncle Jesse said.

Luke smiled.

"There's a girl in there still." Luke said.

"Take him then." Uncle Jesse said.

"Maybe Bo should do that. It's his son after all and he's the one with medical training. Besides if we don't let him in soon we may need to repair the floor in the kitchen." Luke said.

"Why's that?" Uncle Jesse asked.

"The way he's pacing in there. If he keeps going like he is he'll ware a hole in the floor." Luke said.

"And with Boss and Lulu coming might be best if I'm out there."

"That's a good point." Uncle Jesse replied.

"Should I send Bo in?" Luke asked.

"Sure." Uncle Jesse said.

Luke went back to Bo.

"Go on in." Luke told Bo.

Bo ran passed Luke and over to Uncle Jesse. Uncle Jesse was holding a baby boy. Bo smiled and went to Uncle Jesse. Bo gently took the boy from his Uncle Jesse when Carol-Lynn let out a cry. Bo looked at her. Boss and Lulu arrived about then. Luke went out to met the two.

"She had the boy so far and the little girl is still in there." Luke informed Lulu before looking at Boss.

Soon a new baby was heard crying along with the boy and Bo took his daughter but Uncle Jesse started to usher him out.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
